A long awaited shadamy
by Alice Laura Rose
Summary: Can Shadow save Amy from the path of self destruction? just read it already!


Shadow rushed through the forest trying find his sweet rose. He knew that amy had gone through multiple heartbreaks with sonic in the past and he knew how deeply his resentment hurt her, but this time it seemed to have pushed her over the edge.

"Rose, where are you? I have to find her, she couldn't of gone far." the ebony hedgehog said as he sped through the undergrowth. Suddenly Shadow skidded to a halt, his ears twitching. Crying. He could hear crying. He ran in the direction of the cries that he knew belonged to his hurt rose. The trees began to thin as Shadow entered a clearing. There she stood, his rose, at the edge of a cliff. She was completely moitionless, the only movement from her dress and her quills, giving her an angelic appearence.

"Rose, are you okay?" the dark male hedgehog asked.

"Oh, hey shadow." amy replied with a fake smile.

"did you ever wonder if anyone would care if you were dead?" she whispered faceing the cliff again. Shadows' eyes went wide to the question that his love had just asked him.

"Rose, don't you dare! There are people who care about you and would be heartbroken if you killed yourself!"

"Then they'll know what it's like to be heartbroken for the rest of their lives, just like i have too!" the rose spoke harshly, her expression changeing.

"Rose, please listen to me. i've been down this road before, it isn't worth killing youself." shadow tried to sway her off her path of self-destruction.

"Well, if my life isn't worth dying and it isn't worth living, then what the hell am i suposed to do? Stay in limbo?" the pink hedgehog shouted. Shadow fell silent, not knowing what to do, then something splurted out of his mouth.

"Then why don't you move on!" This was not what he wanted to say yet. Amy felt anger surdge though her delicate frame.

"Move on? MOVE ON? that's easier said than done Shadow the hedgehog!" she shouted as she flung her hand to her side, the piko-piko hammer appearing in her clenched fist. ' She's walking away from the edge. ' He thought, 'just have to get her a litte futher away and then i'll be able to calm her down.'

"Come on Rose, don't tell me you still love that blue idiot. After everything he's done to you up unil now, showing no affection or love to you in anyway." "shut up!" she cried out swinging her hammer at him. Shadow back-flipped, the hammer lightly brushing his chest fur.

"I love you, Amy Rose, but because your so busy chasing after that blue idiot you don't notice anything else!" He shouted back avoiding her hammers' blows. Amy looked dumbfounded. hundreds of emotions swirled in her heart. She had always loved Sonic, she had put up with all the heart-brake for years. And now she had heard Shadow say that to her, knowing that someone does love her. In her moment of confusion, Shadow grabbed hold of her fists and forced himself and Amy to the ground; both landing with a bump. They continued to roll for a few senconds before they stopped, Shadow on top pining her down. Amy struggled against Shadows chest.

"I want you to make the desicion right here, right now. I love you! I will spend every waking moment of my life trying to make you happy. Chasing Faker will only acomplish more heartbrake for everybody involved!" Shadow finaly exploded as his resivoir of patience dried up. Amy managed to get one of her arms free and launched it at shadows head. Shadow was able to avoid her arm, but he didn't expect her to grab his head. She pulled as hard as she could. Shadow braced himself as he realised she was going to headbutt him. His eyes widened as he finally realised what was happening, Amy had pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"i think that answers your question shadow the hedgehog" she said as she pulled away from him, a smile plastered on her face. That same smile that he'd fallen in love with. The lost themselves in another kiss, before they knew it they had been gone for a few hours. Shadow and Amy started to walk back before they bumped into every one. They were all worried about amy and surrounded them to make sure she was alright. Shadow had his arm around Amys shoulder the whole time and some thought it was to help support Amy, but Rouge knew better by the look on Shadows face. Shadows new-found happiness suddenly halted as he saw blue against green.

'That un-careing baboon didn't even check to see if she was okay?' he thought to himself. Amy followed Shadow's line of vision to the Blue blur. Amy smirked as her piko-piko hammer appeared in her hand

"Here, use this," she said handing the hammer to Shadow. Tails and Knuckles shared puzzeled expressions as Shadow took the hammer from Amys grasp. Shadow felt chaos energy flow through his hand and into the hammer. Sonic started to feel bad, he didn't mean to upset Amy so much, he just wanted her to stop bugging him for a few hours.

"Chaos Smash!"

"What the hell was that?" Sonic asked himself. his question was soon answered as Amy's piko-piko hammer smashed into his muzzle, sending the blue blur flying further into the deep forest.


End file.
